


Dream Come True

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cupcake forgot about cooking his dinner but she has a good reason.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dream Come True  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules: The Legendary Journeys  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Autolycus/Cupcake  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 280  
>  **Summary:** Cupcake forgot about cooking his dinner but she has a good reason.  
>  **A/N:** written for bring_me_sugar for fandom_stocking

Cupcake had never really dreamed big. She didn’t need to. She was perfectly content with the way her life was going up until he had walked into her life and then everything had went topsy turvy. She had started to want things she had never dreamed were possible much less that she would ever get them.

And yet dreams really do come true because here she was. She had finally gotten everything she had ever wanted which of course meant Autolycus. 

A soft sigh escaped her and echoed around the room as a smile began to slowly spread across her face as she watched him walk through the door.

 

Autolycus couldn’t help but smile back at her. He had no delusions about himself. He was thief. A damn good one but still a thief and yet the way she looked at him it made him feel like a king.

His stomach growled loudly interrupting his thoughts. “What’s for dinner?”

Cupcake shrugged her shoulders as a becoming blush stained her cheeks. “I was so busy thinking about you that I forgot to make anything.”

_She forgot? How did she forget?_ And then it dawned on him what she had said. _She was thinking about him._ Autolycus ignored his stomach as it gave another loud growl. He definitely couldn’t fault her taste. If she had to think about something it might as well be him. He was after all, the perfect subject. 

“Well, why don’t we see what we can come up with together?” He held out his hand and waited.

She lowered her head to hide her smile as she placed her hand in his and followed him into the kitchen.


End file.
